


The Run and Go

by Lord Commander (Kosho)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Vessels, Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inquisitor Sided with Mages, Lavellan sandwich, Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Medical, Medical Procedures, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overwatch - Freeform, Past Pairing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Prosthesis, Solas is Fen'Harel, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, The Anchor (Dragon Age), Vessels, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Jesse McCree, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Lord%20Commander
Summary: Arlanan is dying, a process that has taken many years. Following the end of a hunt to save her friend from himself, he's nearing death too, failing in his goal to restore things to the way they once were. Wanting to save the life he helped destroy, he agrees to make her his vessel. Proving to be too much for her, she awakes to find herself in a world she doesn't know.Edit: Added pairings. I wasn't sure which way I wanted this to go. I consulted my friend, and after deliberation, she told me 'Lavellan Sandwich'. So...I'm giving this a go.





	1. Ar Sule'ma Ma Ara'len

**Author's Note:**

> I do have some ideas on the pairing, but nothing I'm set on yet. Some notes, yes, Solas kissed her, but not because they were at one time lovers, it seemed a good way to hasten the transfer of his soul to her. This will start with pre-fall overwatch and end with a little canon divergent post-fall. The title is a Twenty-One Pilots song, kind of a connection to the 'vessel' part, since the song came from the album 'Vessel'.

Arlanan held his hand tightly. This was her idea, and yet the way he described it nudged a sense of anxiety into her. To ease her back into a sense of calmness, Solas had one last thing to show her, something he had wanted her to see for years, but which never felt right. It was more amazing than he had once described it, a vision of the first home of their people. 

 

“I suspected my words could do it no justice, but seeing your reaction...it was worth showing you. I make no promises, but perhaps this will be yours very shortly…” he sighed. 

 

“Do you ever wonder what could have been? If you had stayed at Skyhold?” she asked. 

 

Taking a few more slow steps, Arlanan erupted into a coughing fit that brought her to her knees, her palm spattered in blood. As he had once said, the Anchor, despite having been removed years before was about to claim her life. That, and his pending end were the reasons he’d agreed to it in the first place. He frowned, kneeling in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek softly. 

 

“Stay with me, just a little longer. It’s nearly time…” he instructed quietly. “I have often wondered that. What might happen if I could have changed my course…” sighing again, he brushed her silvery locks from her face, fixated on the golden hues of her eyes. “Are you ready? Remember, you must be calm, or this could hurt you in ways you haven’t considered fully…” 

 

There was a sense of calmness in his presence, though she couldn’t profess that she was completely peaceful about what was about to happen. There was no more time, it had to happen regardless if she was ready for it or not.

 

“I’m ready…” she mumbled weakly. 

 

Drawing her closer, his lips found hers. There was a noticeable heat to it at first, almost painfully warm, though his hands and his lips quickly began to grow cold. The feel of his pulse, the sound of his heart, all vanishing as if he had simply never been there. Instead, there was a warmth that felt like it was radiating from her soul. There was vigor, her strength returning, but it was too much after all. Rising shakily to her feet, she clutched her head, the vision shattering around her, her screaming lost to world around her. Blinded by agony, she stumbled clumsily, her one remaining arm feeling for anything solid to hold onto. The lingering energy from the Anchor welled up uncontrollably, tearing a rift, tumbling head first through it. 

 

The impact from the landing didn’t hurt like she imagined it would, but when her eyes opened, the world looked very different. Nowhere she had ever seen, buildings and objects unlike anything found in Thedas. That was the least of her worries at that moment. She could see what was in front of her clearly, but it was amplified, everything she saw was tripled, including the rush of strangely dressed humans running towards her. 

 

“Monster!” one shouted. 

 

Arlanan cringed, flinching away as the group pelted her with stones, blades breaking as they tried to cut her. She didn’t understand what was happening beyond the feeling that her body and her mind were breaking under the intense strain. Maybe she was imagining it, but they looked so small to her. Snapping under the exertion, she looked again, the forms like statues then. That much was familiar, hadn’t Solas turned the Qunari to stone with only a glance? It was too much to hold on any longer. Collapsing once more to the ground, it felt like her body was twisting, aching far more than she could deal with. The world grew black, the solid thump of her head falling to rest on the ground the last conscious thought she had. 

 

“Strangest shit though. A giant beast. Not sure the reports didn’t come from some joker.” he complained, tossing the papers to the desk. “Statues. That’s a lot for a simple prank.” 

 

“You’re not going to turn her loose, are ya? She took a real beating...don’t feel right pushing her off on someone else…”another voice protested. 

 

“Do you even know the first thing about taking care of someone in that condition? I sure as fuck don’t.” he said. 

 

“Don’t mean we can’t figure it out.” the other voice persisted. “Hold up. I think she’s waking up…” 

 

Scrambling back against the wall, her heart raced at the presence of two unfamiliar humans in front of her. One looked older than the other, but that was all she could process. The younger of the two rushed off, returning with a bottle and some mystery red thing that jiggled on the plate. 

 

“Ya been out for a few days, should prob’ly drink this. Maybe try to eat if ya can…” he insisted. 

 

“What are you? What’s your name?” The older of the two asked. 

 

Her hand rose, fingers brushing along the edge of her ear thoughtfully. Her face was marked strangely in red ink, the jagged tears in her clothes indicating they at least extended along her throat and across her collarbone. 

 

“I’m an elf…” she mumbled. “My name is…” her brows lowered nervously. What was it? Why couldn’t she remember it? “I...forgot…”

 

She struggled for a short time trying to open the drink before he took it back, opening it for her. Bobbing her head once, she meant only to take a sip, eagerly finishing it off quickly. Maybe it made sense to be so thirsty if she’d been unconscious for days. 

 

“Do you remember anything?” the first asked. 

 

Trying to think of anything familiar, she came to the frightening conclusion that she had no recollection of anything before waking up here. Her eyes stung with hot tears, which she quickly moved to wipe away, shaking her head. 

 

“Still want to keep her here, McCree?” the first man asked. “Amnesiac kid sounds like trouble.”

 

“Thought ya liked trouble.” he said with a grin. “Can’t keep callin’ her ‘Kid’. Jus’ let her pick somethin’ for now…” 

 

Standing up, he reached for a magazine someone left lying around. He regarded it with mild disgust before tossing it to her. “You heard him, kid. Pick something you like.”

 

She stretched it over her lap, staring at the stump of her arm for a moment, it felt familiar, though she could no longer recall how or why it was gone.  She flipped through the pages curiously, passing pictures of clothes she could tell she had never seen before. Scanning the words thoughtfully, she stopped on a name that caught her attention. She pointed to it, McCree leaning a little closer to look. 

 

“Ellie? You like that one?”he asked. 

 

Nodding again, he took the magazine back, setting it back on the table. This time, the older of the two returned with a fresh bottle of water, handing it to her after his brief disappearance. She took it gratefully, her hand curled loosely around it. He had been nice enough to open it for her before handing it over. The rolling beads of condensation along the sides felt good, but that wasn't what caught their focus. The water began to freeze in her grasp, ice crawling upward through the thick plastic. 

 

“Are you seeing this, Gabe?” McCree asked in disbelief. 

 

“How are you doing that?” He questioned. 

 

Her eyes shifted lower, the sight enough to make her lose it. The ice began to break up, spidering cracks forming, before it was broken into smaller chunks, bobbing in the water. Her head pounded agonizingly, brief flashes of things that made little sense to her filling her thoughts. Ellie shifted, drawing her legs up to her chest. The blanket slipped lower, her slim legs bandaged up, some tinged with rusty brown-red splatters of dried blood. 

 

“I… that's right. I'm a mage…” she murmured. “I had to stay away from certain people because of that...I don't remember who or why…”

 

The man he called Gabe pulled McCree to the side, only knowing they were talking about her by the slight movement of their lips and the occasional glance they spared her. 

 

“See? She could really be useful. We get her back t’ normal, and she might come in handy.” He said hopefully. 

 

“You're just saying that because you don't want to send her off.” He grunted. “Jack has the final say on recruitment. You think she can help? She's your problem then.” 

 

“Gabe, come on. Don't make me figure this out by myself. I ain't even had a houseplant.” McCree sighed. 

 

“I'm not raising kids here. I'll do what I can, but you wanted to take care of her, I'm not doing the work.” Gabe said sternly. “First, she can't run around in those rags. Get her something better to wear. The arm could be a problem. As much as I don't want to recommend her, Dr. Ziegler is the one to ask.” 

 

“I'll give it a few days. Ellie needs time to adjust and heal up. If I take her now, you know she’ll try and talk her out of getting involved. I really think she could help.” He replied. 

 

Gabe shrugged, wandering off without a word. McCree knew better than to question it, he did what he wanted. Turning back, she was fighting a losing battle with the jello, her hand shaking, too much to hold the spoon, let alone manage to gather any. 

 

“Lemme help you with that lil’ lady.” He drawled. 

 

Taking a seat next to the bed, he reached for the spoon, his fingers brushing hers for a moment. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but she said nothing.  He'd never had to do this for anyone, though he'd been on the receiving end of similar care before, having been injured plenty of times in missions. Holding it out to her, his expression softened some. 

 

“Open up, El.” He coaxed.

 

Her lips parted slightly, everything causing her to struggle pointlessly to try and recall something familiar in it. He set the spoon down for a second, his hand reaching for her. She flinched nervously until his thumb brushed against her chin, wiping at a fleck that had dropped. 

 

“S’alright. I ain't gonna hurt ya.” He assured her. 

 

“Th… thank you… uhh…” she stopped. The man he called Gabe called him McCree, but maybe that was too formal for someone she just met? 

 

“You can call me Jesse, darlin’” he told her. “The other guy is kinda like my boss. Gabriel Reyes. You can prob’ly jus’ call him Gabe too.”  

 

He fell silent, watching the way her vibrant golden eyes fluttered slowly lower. Of course she was probably tired, she'd been through hell. Gabe said they were going to work on flushing out and destroying the local gangs that plagued the area, but it hadn't gone so smoothly and she suffered for it. Sighing, he held out the spoon again, troubled by the way she winced with every move. 

 

“Jus’ finish this up for me, and you can get some rest for a bit, ok?” He said persuasively. 

 

Ellie gave a weak nod, rubbing the sleep threatening her away from her eyes. Silence fell between them while he focused on helping her finish the small snack. Reyes was absolutely right. The clothes she wore had been heavily damaged, and if not for the blanket covering her, the night chill might have been too much for her. As objective as he was trying to be, he was still a man, and he could guess at her size. He had a little left from his pay, maybe while she got some rest, he could take a break and go get something decent for her. Then there was the matter of the earlier discussion. Dr. Ziegler was the best around, sure. A pacifist, and a persuasive one at that. There was every chance she really would discourage her from trying to help if she wanted to. Then their was Morrison. He was a soldier, every bit of him was protocol and duty, nice enough but that didn't guarantee he wouldn't refuse her. Then again he might push her too hard. 

 

“This’ the right thing to do…” he mumbled, affirming his choice to help her out. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Several days had passed and Ellie was up and walking, only a little at a time, but it was faster than most who had sustained injuries like hers. Her memory hadn't improved by much, unable to recall anything still, but the flashes seemed to come most frequently when she was sleeping. Jesse was back from business, Reyes heading for the fridge to grab a glass bottle. Kicking back in a chair, he spread out a stack of pages related to the mission they'd finished. Jesse kicked his feet up, used to sitting next to her  already. It felt rare for someone to like his presence so often. Reaching in his pocket, he produced a cigar, propping it between his lips, fumbling with his pockets to search for a match. Ellie slid to the edge of the bed, surprising him with her sudden movement. Her eyes fell to her upturned palm thoughtfully, and he wondered what was on her mind. She looked deeply focused, a small flame springing to life in her hand, cradled gently by fidgeting fingers. Something had made the connection for her, but this was a new trick. Ellie held it up in offering, a pleased smile gracing her elegant, if strange features. Rolling his shoulders, he leaned closer, lighting his cigar. 

 

“Thank you, El.” He puffed. 

 

Nodding once, she experimented with the flame, expanding and shrinking it at will, swirling, dancing along her hand before she clenched it into a loose fist, swallowed away with that simple gesture. Like to see Jack turn her down with all these tricks. If she knew more beyond fire and ice?shoot, she was more of a valuable asset than even Reyes was willing to concede. Reclining upright against the pillows, her fingers absently fidgeting with the pinned up sleeve at the other side of her body, appreciative of the soft, warm material. It suited her well, and she seemed to like the way it felt. She'd had a few days to rest up, and now that he got a good look at her, he made a few more observations about her. Her eyes, no longer marked with dark circles and glossy were actually quite clear, and so big. Bigger than he'd seen, but not in an uncomfortable way. Long, thick eyelashes that were as much a part of the way she expressed herself as the way she used those eyes. Her lips were full, soft, and very slightly marked by her red tattoos. Aside from the missing arm, and the injuries left on her from the fight he'd plucked her from, she had only a few thin scars that appeared to predate her arrival. Jesse reached out, sweeping the hair from her face. Tucked behind her ear, it served as a reminder that she wasn't human, a point which had been a curiosity. She didn't look like she belonged in this world, but if that really was the case, there was the matter of how she got here and where she came from. Gabe was more concerned with the reports still. A giant monster, and one very traumatized gang member that actually turned himself in. Swore he saw a building sized monster that they attacked and the others were turned to stone, the statues gathered in the area. Ellie was no monster, and sure, she could make fire and ice from nothing, but she was the victim here. To McCree, the solution was a simple one. They beat her to hell, probably drunk or strung out on something and  _ thought _ they saw a monster. 

 

“Jesse?” She asked quietly. 

 

He didn't know where she was from, but he had to admit her accent was cute. Everything sounded almost musical in the lilting song that was her voice. 

 

“What's up?” He replied. 

 

“I asked if you're okay? You look distracted today. Were you hurt?” She murmured. 

 

He hadn't heard her speak, he must have been really lost in his thoughts to miss the question. He put his cigar out, removing his hat long enough to rake his fingers through his hair slowly. Exhaling slowly, he shrugged. 

 

“Sorry, didn't hear ya the first time. That's all. I didn't take no injuries this time, but my shoulder’s a might sore.” He admitted. 

 

She directed her attention to the ceiling, like the answer to whatever was on her mind was written there. Her fingers flexed slowly, eyes going wide with realization. 

 

“C...can I try something?” She asked. 

 

“Sure, go ahead.” He said. 

 

Ellie dragged herself to the edge of the bed, standing slowly. She lost her balance briefly, his arm shooting out to steady her. Nodding once, she circled to his back, staring at him. 

 

“Where does it hurt?” She asked. 

 

He crossed his chest, fingers kneading his shoulder for a moment. 

 

“Right here. Ain't nothing I can't handle.” He said. 

 

She carefully pressed her slim fingers against the spot he indicated, her hand glowing with a gentle energy, somehow a strange mix of warm and cool all at the same time. Aside from that, it didn't feel like anything was happening immediately. He felt it a short time after, groaning in relief, whatever she was doing was working. It felt like his muscles relaxed in a way he'd never experienced and he wondered if he actually ever felt anything close to it before. 

 

“What’re ya doin’?” He sighed, his head dropping to his chest. 

 

“I'm not sure. I think I remember doing this before. I don't know when or who, but this feels familiar…” she said. 

 

“‘Ey, Gabe. C’mere. Ya gotta feel this.” He called out. 

 

Reluctantly, he abandoned his drink and his reports, striding over with his arms across his chest.

 

“What now, McCree?” He grumbled. 

 

“Didn't ya get hit in the arm during the mission?” He asked. 

 

“What about it?” He questioned. 

 

“Show him, darlin’” he drawled. 

 

Ellie nodded slowly, turning to face the taller man. He was intimidating, broad and his expression made her feel strangely. He hadn't been unfair with her in anyway, but his appearance was serious. She reached out, her eyes fixed on the arm he gripped the loosest, the one she gathered was injured. Looking up into his eyes, she hesitated, biting her lip gently. His expression softened just a little, sighing as he rolled up his sleeve. There was a long, thin gash along his forearm, a kind of injury that reminded her of an arrow grazing the skin but not connecting. This was wider than the shaft of an arrow though. 

 

“Go on.” He told her. 

 

Her hand loosely covered the mark, nothing happening at first besides the strangely pleasant energy, as before. The wound began mending itself after a few moments, to his actual surprise. Very few people had the gift for healing, and she appeared unique in that she had potential for offensive magic as well. He had to wonder how much more potent her magic could be with both arms and her memory intact. Never one for handing out praise like it was candy, he reached a hand up, patting her head. She squeaked at the contact, his palm large enough to cover much of the top of her head. Her people were small framed and not as broad as humans were, it was always a bit unsettling to meet people like him who were just so  _ powerful  _ in appearance. The sound she made earned her a deep, almost rough laugh. 

 

“Alright, McCree. I admit it. She might have what it takes. Get her on her feet completely and I'll take her with us on the next mission, see if she's worth it to show to Jack.” He sighed. 

 

Technically, despite sitting on equal footing, recruitment was always up to Jack. No recruit was meant to go on missions until receiving his approval, but Gabe didn't always play by the rules. What exactly was he going to do about it anyway? There wasn't much he could do when Reyes was one of the biggest assets he had. 

 

“What about the doc?” He asked. 

 

“Change of plans. We'll get her in,  _ then _ we take her. She can't say anything about her joining if she's already recruited  _ before.”  _ Gabe replied with a shrug. 

 

Ellie smiled slightly, the idea of somehow being able to repay this kindness and be helpful sounded like something she wanted. There was a vague familiarity to it that she couldn't piece together, and this might only help.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams, getting more frequent now. Another place that looked and felt all too familiar, one that held no meaning to the blank pages of her memory. That didn't stop the feelings that the strange place elicited. Fear, stronger than she recalled ever feeling. Maddening frustration, a sense of reaching an end. Sadness, grief, loss, all things she could feel like they were fresh and potent. Worse still, she couldn't simply open her eyes and be awake, these kind of dreams were so real, buildings and objects so close she could almost touch them, and smell, sound, real, physical sensation. Her mind conjured the faint recollection of a man there with her once. The blurry form was speaking, pointing, but she couldn't tell what he was trying to say, or what he was trying to show her. The name of the place was building on the tip of her tongue, but just as she was sure she had it, the dream ended. It was like a wall had sprung up unbidden. 

 

Her eyes snapped open, barely managing to avoid being startled by the figure by her bed. Gabe stared down at her, and for a moment, she thought he was upset. Instead, he held out a glass for her. Ellie took it curiously, taking a sip. 

 

“What is Haven?” He asked curiously. “You were mumbling something about it, then it was almost like you were trying to get away from someone…” 

 

She struggled to grasp at whatever she could recall of the dream. Her eyes went wide, remembering people trying to fight back, struck down in lifeless heaps as though they were made of aged, wet paper. Her eyes stung with tears, upset by the memory. It hit her then, Haven had been important, she wasn't sure why, just that it was a village, one she stayed in. Someone attacked, and those that leapt to defend it died so easily… part of her wanted answers, needed to know the whole story, but another part of her was frightened by what she might learn. 

 

“I lived in Haven for a while. Something happened… I remember people trying to protect it, and they died. I can see the bodies slumped, spread from one end to the other, I can smell the fire burning through the buildings…” she whimpered.

 

Gabe sighed. No wonder she couldn't remember anything, who wanted to remember things like that? He had some experience in that, Jack had some bad memories, given that he was a soldier. The missing arm could be linked to that too. She looked awfully fragile for a warrior of any kind, but she used magic, wherever she came from, perhaps not all soldiers were physical combatants. Still, as much as he wanted to solve the puzzle, pushing her wasn't going to help. 

 

Ellie switched the subject, slowly tending to the drink he offered her. It was slightly sweet, and triggered nothing in her mind. If she ever had it, she didn't recall. 

 

“Ma serannas. What is this?” She asked. 

 

The grateful bob of her head usually accompanied a thank you, and while the words were new, he gathered she was again expressing her gratitude. He smiled, just a bit, the first time she had seen such a gentle expression from the otherwise intimidating man. 

 

“It's just warm milk, with a little cinnamon. Do you like it?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, it's very good.” She answered, taking another sip. 

 

“Good. It should help you sleep a little easier. I briefed you on the mission already, now it's just a matter of pulling it off. I want you to be well rested, alright?” He said, his tone much softer than normal. 

 

“Don't worry. I won't let you down. This is the least I can do for your kindness.” She murmured. 

 

“If you do well, this is just the beginning. Jesse thinks you're going to be a real asset, and I'm starting to think so too. You've already been damn helpful around here, and I have to admit it's impressive how quickly you learn.” He said. 

 

She'd been tidying up the place now that she was steady on her feet again, and had already picked up on how to make simple meals simply by watching himself and McCree. She had a good appetite now, and shared a similar appreciation for spicy food that they did. All in all, she was proving to be a decent guest, and he was willing to concede she might very well be a great fit. 

 

“Is it?” She asked uncertainly. 

 

“Sure is. Not many people pick up things so easily. In fact a lot have to really work. If you do as well in the field as you do here? I don't doubt you'll be an indispensable part of our team.” He said. 

 

Ellie finished her milk and he took the glass, taking it to the kitchen. Looking back, he gestured to the fridge. 

 

“Do you want anything else, mija?” He asked. 

 

Inwardly, he cursed himself excessively. He specifically told Jesse he wasn't raising kids here, and yet she was already feeling like family. Here he was taking care of her just because. McCree was doing a damn good job of helping her, and there was no reluctance in anything he did. There was no need for him to step in and do anything in particular. She was just a damn good kid. She looked a little guilty. Drawing hesitant patterns over her knee like she wanted to ask for something, but felt bad about it. 

 

“What is it, you can tell me.” He told her. 

 

“I'm kind of hungry…” she mumbled. 

 

“Hold on, I'll bring you something. Not much though, if you have too much you’ll have trouble getting up.” He said. 

 

He returned a few moments later with a folded piece of bread with something spread thickly in the middle, which she took gladly, again nodding her thanks. Eating slowly, she looked up, staring down the short hall curiously. Gabe looked back, Jesse leaning against the wall with a broad grin on his face. He didn't have to say a word for him to know what he was thinking. That smug jerk. Well if he was waiting for an acknowledgement that he was right, he would be waiting a long fucking time. He pushed off the wall, ambling down the short span, taking a seat at the table. 

 

“Can't sleep, El?” He asked, the look on Gabe’s face enough to make him reconsider teasing him at all. “

 

“Not so much. I think I'll be alright now.” She admitted. 

 

“I'm glad. Need anything else, just gimme a holler, alright? Even if ya gotta wake me up.” He told her. 

 

At least he was taking her care seriously. Granted, he had it under control already. Still mildly annoyed at being caught like that, he stood up, crossing his arms. 

 

“Get some sleep. I don't want you dragging tomorrow.” He said. 

 

“I understand.” She told him, stretching out again, her fingers drumming against her hip as if trying to will herself back to sleep. 

 

Gabe stalked off towards his room, and Jesse waited until he was gone to speak up. 

 

“Don't mind him, ya ain't gotta sleep if ya can't.” He said with a shrug. “Sure I can't do anything for ya?” He laughed to himself “might even tuck you in if ya ask real nice.” 

 

Ellie giggled a little bit as well, though to his surprise she actually did ask, though whether it was a joking request or not, he had no idea. He frowned, leaning over her awkwardly, pushing the edges of the blanket under her uncertainly. He shrugged helplessly and sighed. 

 

“That alright?” He asked. 

 

“Mhm. Thank you!” She chirped. 

 

God she was somethin’ else. He hadn't decided what yet, only that she was always damn cute. No way she had anything to do with those reports. That he'd even let it get into his mind again was ridiculous enough. It was kind of interesting how quickly she managed to fall asleep again. Jesse reached out, brushing her hair back gently before heading back to his own room. Still couldn't believe that Gabe had taken the time to help her out, after all the reminders that he had no intent to take care of her for him. Maybe she was growing on him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The location was unlike anything she had seen of this world so far, more trees by far, but the tradeoff was the amount of destruction that seemed to have taken place here. Gabe and Jesse both had impressed upon her that this was no vacation and the danger was very real. Her eyes were more sensitive than those of a human, and with that in mind her main function was recon, and if any occurred, tending to injuries. In the event that she had to engage in combat, she had permission to do so, but only if it was absolutely necessary. 

 

Gabe and McCree intended to go on ahead when she was certain the way was clear. That was the official plan, though she'd also been warned that things rarely went so smoothly and that anything could happen. Ellie quickly climbed up a metal ladder, crouching down low, aware of even the slightest signs of movement, any sound out of the ordinary. She waited for a short time in case of patrols. When she saw nothing unusual, she leaned over the edge, signaling that it was all clear here. Taking her sign, they slipped in quietly, leaving her to keep watch. She stayed low, counting on it as an advantage, if someone did come by, it might buy her a few moments to try and sneak away without drawing attention. It seemed like it was taking forever, despite not really knowing for sure how long they'd been gone. 

 

It was promising that she hadn't heard any sounds of fighting inside, though the walls appeared to be quite thick, if there was anything happening, even with exceptional hearing, it didn't necessarily mean she would hear it. Shifting side to side to relieve the pressure in her knees, she stopped. One set of footsteps. Just one. Too heavy and unlike the sound Gabe and Jesse made when they moved, she tried to sneak away until a loud bang whizzed past her, barely missing her by a mere inch or two. Her hand curled into a tight fist, moving quickly to get a fair distance before she stood properly. A strangely dressed figure stood in front of her, weapon raised. It was similar enough to the weapons Gabe used, except this person had only one. He fired again and she barely dodged again. Turning her palm in one elegant motion, she conjured large shards of ice, letting up on her control. They flew quickly, grazing his sides. He hit her shoulder with his next round, pressing her hand over it, trying to repair the damage while she attempted to evade the bullets. The energy in her body built uncontrollably, in a way that felt all too familiar, filling her with panic. 

 

Taking care to aim, he followed her movements, set to strike her directly in the chest. Moments before the impact, her energy exploded around her, falling back into a rift that opened behind her. She couldn't say what happened, but it appeared she was safe, the strangely glowing scenery shifting to Haven once more, as if imitating her dreams. Another rift opened a short distance away, and she rushed toward it. Stepping out. She ended up behind the man with the gun. Her leg came up, falling heavily against his back, enough to stagger him to her level. Her arm wrapped tightly around his neck, struggling to do much without being able to leverage her other arm against him. Unable to fully heal her wound, blood trickled down her shoulder, a sharp, throbbing ache ringing through. Another shot rang out, and she let go, startled by the noise. Her hand swept all over, certain he'd hit her directly this time. Gabe and Jesse stood there, both had their weapons drawn, thin trails of smoke rolling up. Gabe had a thin black case tucked safely under his arm, neither looked any worse for the wear. Curling her hand over the wound once more, she closed her eyes with a sigh when her skin began to mend. 

 

“I… suppose I failed, haven't I?” She asked quietly. 

 

Gabe nudge the body with his foot, noting the marks along his neck where she held on. He shrugged at the question. Finally shaking his head. 

 

“I didn't say that. You did well for your first time out. We got what we came for, you managed what was asked of you, and you didn't die.” Gabe told her. Glancing to McCree, he continued, following a sigh. “On the way to deliver this, I'll be putting in my recommendation that you be initiated and given status as an agent.” 

 

Jesse gestured to the ladder. “That's great, but what d’ya say we get out of here before they realize what happened and send backup? We can celebrate when we get home.” 

 

They got down quickly, rushing back to the extraction point. Ellie sat quietly, staring out the window. Her body ached still from the force of the energy. A thousand questions swam in her mind, wondering how and why she was swallowed away like that, whether it was new or something she'd always been able to do. Doubtful they'd have any answers for her, no need to bring it up and concern them, or worse, tell her to leave. Jesse seemed keenly aware of her silence, leaning closer, whispering quietly to her while Gabe was busy making arrangements to bring in the case. 

 

“You okay?” He asked. “Lookin’ a little tense.” 

 

Ellie glanced back, nodding once. It was the first time she felt compelled to lie to him. “I'm fine, thank you.” 

 

He carefully brushed her hand away, raising her sleeve to get a good look. The jagged tear in the cloth was enough to prove the injury had happened, caked in gunpowder residue and blood. Her healing had already taken care of most of it, just one small section that she still had to tend to. It hadn't gone through at least, but the gash left behind had probably been pretty nasty. Careful not to touch it, he brushed his fingers against her shoulder, offering a sympathetic look.

 

“Does it still hurt?” He asked. 

 

“A little, yes. It stings…I'm almost done fixing it…” she mumbled, sounding more like trying to reassure herself. 

 

Ellie was tough, no need to treat her this easily, but at the same time, she wasn't ‘local’, they'd practically tossed her into a situation she was bound to not fully understand, and still she did well. He couldn't help feeling a little bad about it. Granted it was his insistence that made it happen, but that hardly made a difference to him. 

 

“We’ll have to stop by HQ first, but when we get back, I wanna know what you want. Sounds like we'll have plenty to celebrate.” He said with a laugh. 

 

“Oh… I'm not sure what I could possibly ask for. You've done so much for me already, it hardly seems fair to ask for more…” she said. 

 

“Jack wants to see her right away. We're landing in a few minutes, he'll be there to meet her while we deal with this. That party will have to wait.” Gabe said. 

 

“Ya told him already?” Jesse sighed. “Guessin’ you're in for one helluva lecture.” He said. 

 

“You too. Wouldn't worry too much. Can't exactly discipline us.” He chuckled darkly. 

 

Jesse leaned over, minding her space as he looked at the ground. True to his word, the commander was waiting already, arms crossed. Hard to read, impossible to tell if he was pissed off or that was just him waiting. Beginning the descent, they landed with a heavy thud that made her jump. 

 

“It's alright.” He assured her. 

 

Gabe wasted no time, leaping out. 

 

“Reyes… I'd like to know what exactly you were thinking with this. Make sure you tell me when you're done with that.” He muttered. 

 

Without stopping, he headed for the door. “Don't worry about what I do, Morrison.”

 

He rolled his eyes, regarding McCree with the same amount of frustration, though he was in no hurry to leave. He held his hand out, helping Ellie down before he reluctantly began to walk away. He turned to make sure she was alright alone, uncomfortably surprised. Ellie gasped, staring at him curiously. It certainly looked like she knew him, but that wasn't exactly possible. This was the first time she was meeting him. She hesitated a few moments before throwing her arm around him in a tight hug. He was clearly just as surprised. Jack looked at him as if asking what was happening, and he could only shrug. 

 

“Get back here, McCree. I think you're going to be needed after all.” He ordered. 

 

Jesse gently placed a hand on her back, calling her attention back to him. She turned back to look at Morrison, biting her lip. 

 

“Ir abelas. I don't know what came over me…” she mumbled, sweeping her hair behind her ears. “I… you remind me of someone…” 

 

“Right. She ain't got her memories. Not all of ‘em anyway.” He said. 

 

“That's not all she's missing.” He observed, looking her over quietly. “Looks a little fragile too. Still, I've had a chance to look over all the files, Reyes sent a brief report on the way about her performance. I'm not thrilled that you both brushed off protocol on this.” He rested his chin on his fingers for a moment, studying her a little longer. “But if she can do what you claim and she's already pulled off a mission of this caliber, I'm willing to give her a chance. I'm not going to make her a full agent until she proves herself to me, first. Trainee ranking is acceptable.” 

 

“That's great El!” Jesse praised, stopping when he held up a hand. 

 

“Not done yet. You're to turn her over to Angela. See what she can do for that arm. Then, I expect medical clearance first. If I'm taking a chance on her, when she's like this, I need to know it won't impact her performance.” He said. “She's actually here for a conference right now. For the moment, you and Reyes will stay here. You'll keep track of her.” 

 

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” She said appreciatively. 

 

Ellie appeared to still be studying his features, trying to place why he seemed so familiar. He looked like someone, she could recall the face vividly, hear bits of conversation playing in her mind, but it was only part of the whole picture. Jesse reached for her hand, gently trying to pull her away so he could take her to get her clearance pass, and then to the doctor. 

 

“I'm sorry, darlin’, that party will have to wait a little bit...we do have a place here, so if we're gonna be here for a bit, you don't have to worry about that, alright?” 

 

Ellie bit her lip, and that uncertain expression caused a sensation in him that he wasn't familiar with. Protectiveness? Was that what it was? He wasn't exactly the most fitting definition of a hero, far from it if he was being honest, but somehow she made him want to get rid of anything that troubled her. Sighing to himself, he let his hand fall into hers, fingers slid comfortably between hers, squeezing it reassuringly as they made their way to the medical office. 

 

“I promise you she won't mistreat you. I'll be there as long as I'm allowed to be.” He told her. 

 

“I'm afraid.” She admitted. “Sometimes the healing is worse than the damage.” 

 

“I know… she ain't gonna hurt you on purpose. I think mostly she's just gonna look you over.” He said. 

 

Ellie squeezed his hand anxiously when they reached the door. Jesse moved to knock, though the door opened before he could. A woman stepped out, stopping abruptly to avoid smacking into them. She glanced down at the papers piling in her arms, looking at Ellie curiously. 

 

“Oh. This is her then? Jack called and mentioned a young lady would be by. This saves me the trouble of finding you. Come in!” She said with a kindly smile. 

 

Jesse led her in, letting her get seated before he sat next to her. Angela looked at him as though about to ask him to leave, but it was obvious she wanted him there. Clearing her throat, she looked over a note by her phone. This might be more comprehensive than the usual trainees. 

 

“Let me get you something to drink and then we can begin.” She said. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Ellie carefully held the glass the doctor handed her, taking a cautious drink while she busied herself attaching sticky things to her. Seeming to pick up on her confusion, she offered a reassuring smile. 

 

“This won’t hurt. Jack likes whatever he can get on new recruits, for now I’m just trying to see the inner picture here…” she said. 

 

“What does he expect me to do?” she asked quietly. 

 

“Oh, nothing serious just yet. We have some training simulations, for a time you’ll get to train with some of our newer members, and he’ll adjust as needed until he’s satisfied you’re okay to put in the field.” she said. “In certain circumstances he even aids in the training himself, it’s something of an honor.” 

 

“That...sounds familiar.” she said, a look of concentration setting over her face. No good even now, nothing solid save for slowed flashes. That same face she saw before, drawing through her mind, flashes of simple things that made little sense, a moment here and there of a man, ranging from seriously focused on what looked like a map, but then there was something else, the warmth of  a smile, a hesitant hand reaching for hers. Then it was gone. Was it someone meaningful to her? “No...I lost it again…”

 

Jesse lightly patted her shoulder, offering a sympathetic sigh. “I’m sorry, El. I wish I knew how to help you.”

 

“I’m certain it’s likely not a permanent development, but at the same time I’m more than a little curious how she lost the arm in the first place. Do you mind?” she asked, gesturing to the mending stump. 

 

“Oh...sorry.” she said, leaning a little closer. 

 

She examined it carefully, noticing immediately the precision with which it was removed. Too clean and smooth to have been done by someone in a pique of rage. It was likely she couldn’t tell her anything about it at the moment, but it was fortunate that this was the current state. Everything was right to attach a cybernetic replacement, one that would give her full use, save for anything beyond a basic sense of touch with it. Her monitor made an alarming chain of unusual noises, drawing her attention away from the arm to check it. Her eyes widened curiously, immediately checking the connections to make sure nothing had come loose. They were still in place, assuming her system hadn’t malfunctioned, these readings should have been impossible. 

 

“Please excuse me. I want to rule out any problems on my end. I just need to call in my colleague.” she said, politely excusing herself. 

 

Jesse leaned over, trying to sneak a peek at the screen. He couldn’t make heads or tails of the data presented, but there were several colored lines, one peaking vastly higher than the others, but one other was pretty close. None of the four different lines dipped below the halfway mark, but other than that, they made no sense to him. 

 

“What happens if I don’t make it?’ she asked quietly. 

 

“I ain’t gonna toss you out to take care of yourself, if that’s what ya thought.” he said with a slight smile. “I suppose the only thing that would really change would be ya might see a little less of me when I’m out.” 

 

“I don’t want to be a bother…” she mumbled. She bit her lip, hanging her head, her breathing shaky in a way that said she was trying not to cry. “I want to go home. I don’t think that’s an option and I don’t know why...I wish I could just remember…”

 

Seeing her like this actually hurt somehow. This wasn’t his area of expertise, but then he wasn’t sure anyone who signed up for this lifestyle really knew how to handle something like this, save maybe Angela herself. He looked around the room like someone might be there to offer him a hint, though he knew better than that. He hesitated, draping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest, hoping that wasn’t the worst thing he could have done. She sniffled, burying her face against his chest, though what few tears had escaped her were slow to stop, she eventually gave a quiet whimper, looking up at him. 

 

“You smell nice.” she mumbled, letting herself relax just a little. “Thank you…”

 

Sweeping her hair out of her face, he grinned at her. “Don’t need none of that. Jus’ give me a little smile, seein’ a pretty girl cry break’s a man’s heart.” 

 

Ellie gave a weak smile, quick to sit up almost too seriously when the doctor returned, some sort of creature trailing behind her. She bunched up nervously in her seat when it approached her, unsure what to make of it. She was sure there was nothing like it back home, and not knowing whether it was friendly or not was frightening. 

 

“S’alright. He ain’t gonna hurt you.” Jesse said quietly. “Sorry about that. I don’t think she knows what you are.” 

 

He took a half step back, to try and help, adjusting his glasses. “Understandable. Being fair, I think it’s safe to say I don’t know what  _ she _ is either.” 

 

“She said she’s an elf.” Jesse said. 

 

“Well that much was in the notes.” he pointed out. “We know  _ what _ she is, we just don’t know what she  _ is _ .” 

 

“This is Winston, he’s going to help me interpret these readings.” Angela said. 

 

Ellie slowly stretched back out, offering a hasty apology for the way she reacted. She sat still, Winston double-checking the connections before turning to the screen. He seemed to be conferring with a voice that had no body to go with it, something else popping up in the corner of the screen, a different set of lines, only two instead of the four that twined on hers. 

 

“I thought so…” he muttered. “This line right here is similar to Lena’s. It isn’t an exact match, in fact it’s different here and here, but this particular result has something to do with manipulation of space. I believe this small one here is the base. Still, this is interesting, very few people rise above this point on the graph, that’s curious.” 

 

“Yes, I agree, I thought this might be ‘her’, but still...so many? At most I’ve only ever seen two.” Angela said with a nod. 

 

They both cast a glance back at her over their shoulders, before looking at the graph again. Some record of magic ability was passed along, that  _ might _ explain the third recording, but that was still unusual. 

 

“Can you bring up Captain Amari’s?” she asked quietly. 

 

In a moment, the picture that was there before changed to a different one, both staring at it seriously for a time before Angela shook her head. 

 

“Well, it isn’t a child at the very least. Do we have anything like this on file?” she wondered. 

 

Winston sighed, bringing up his own, two different images this time. He gestured to the bottom one. “Just me. I suppose it’s possible there might be a similar side, I certainly don’t know anything about elves, and based on what you told me, I don’t think she can confirm or deny that theory at present. File this away, perhaps the picture will become clearer during her training, but I suspect Jack won’t clear her without fixing the arm first. See to that, and I’ll compile this into a folder for comparison later.” 

 

Winston left after another short conversation by the door before the doctor returned, working through a list of details, the sound of rapidly pressed keys filling the silence in the room. Ellie shifted uncomfortably, her glance bouncing from tile to tile on the ceiling for something to take her mind off the strange feeling being in this room gave her. 

 

“Will you be taking care of her, McCree?” she asked finally. 

 

“As best I can, ma’am.” he said. 

 

“I just needed to know who to give these instructions to. It will take a few days to make the arm, hers needs different things than others might. Everything should proceed as normally, but still, this covers her care requirements before and after the operation.” she explained. 

 

“Got it. I can take her now, right?” he questioned. 

 

“Yes, of course. Don’t forget to bring her back in a few days. I’ll send a reminder.” she said, waving to them as they left. 

 

“Not so bad, I guess. This is good. Give you a few days to rest up an’ look around.” he suggested. 

 

“It couldn’t hurt to learn my way around sooner rather than later.” she agreed hesitantly. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie wakes up to find Jesse and Gabe gone and a stranger in the house.

Ellie woke up from her first night at the base, only to find both Gabe and Jesse gone, and someone she didn’t recognize sitting on the couch, watching something colorful and flashy on a flat screen, the thing Jesse had called a ‘t.v’. Still, the man on the couch was unexpected enough to make her panic. She fled back up the stairs, finally drawing his attention. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and she dove under the bed, her hand raised in preparation. Before she was able to react, he peered under the bed, a cold metal arm drawing her out carefully. Far from being okay with it, she swatted at him, missing each time, his reflexes incredibly fast and precise. He dropped her back down on the bed, squatting down by the bed. 

 

“You must be Ellie.” he said. 

 

His voice was strange, and with the helmet he wore, she couldn’t really see his eyes, or, well, any part of his face really, only a shock of black hair visible. Still, he knew of her, maybe she had overreacted yet again. She was pretty sure Winston wasn’t as unbothered by her reaction to him as he seemed. 

 

“I don’t know you…” she said quietly. 

 

He seemed to realize that about the same moment. He laughed quietly, his hand covering the front of his helmet. “Give me a moment. I’ll introduce myself, face to face. Just...don’t scream…” 

 

She could only nod, half expecting something truly horrible if he had to warn her first. The things sticking out of him already had her mind racing trying to figure out what they were and why they were there. What she saw was...actually pretty normal as far as her foggy memory suggested anyway. He had gentle eyes, and aside from scars crossing his face, was absolutely not worth screaming about. At least to her, he wasn’t bad to look at, the hard part was trying to decide if she was supposed to think that. 

 

“Genji Shimada.” he said. Heaving a quiet sigh, he stroked his thumb across his brow. “You must not have been warned.” 

 

“About what?” she wondered. 

 

“McCree and Reyes were called away, I thought they would have at least told you about the arrangements here. I live here too.” he said. 

 

She couldn’t recall an equivalent to the curious accent he had, not that she recalled much as it were, but it didn’t even give the sensation of familiarity. She wasn’t quite sure what to say about the news, she really hadn’t been told, but Overwatch as she had learned to call it, was supposed to be full of people, it made sense to share with other people. 

 

“I see…” she murmured. “I’m sorry, I thought you were an intruder…”

 

He shook his head, holding out his hand in offering. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. Come downstairs with me, I’ll make something.” 

 

Ellie stared at his hand for a moment, noting that he held out his normal one, not the metal one. Taking it, he pulled her to her feet, leading the way back downstairs. He went to the kitchen immediately, humming under his breath, drowned out by the rattle of pots and pans, silenced a few moments at a time to look out at the tv. She took a seat at the table, facing the screen curiously. She was fully certain she’d never seen a tv before she ended up here, and it held her attention completely while she tried to work out what was happening. Eventually, he returned, setting down two bowls in front of her, then a cup of tea, sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

 

“Ma serranas.” she said, shaking her head. “I mean thank you…” 

 

“Ma serranas…” he repeated curiously, like he was just trying it out. “It’s no trouble.” 

 

He seemed like a mostly quiet man, more like Gabe then Jesse, the energy in the house had a completely different feel than usual, but it was almost peaceful. A flash of golden ruffles raced through her mind, a woman this time, not the man she usually saw. She felt familiar too, but she couldn’t begin to recall what specifically had caused her to remember it. She held her head for a few moments, taking a slow, shaking breath. More and more she was discovering these little flashes were unpleasant, and while she wanted to remember everything, she was equally sure it wouldn’t be comfortable in the least. 

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Not really. I feel more tired and drained than anything…” she mumbled. 

 

“I see.” he replied. 

 

She picked at the food he had made, not quite hungry yet until she had gotten a taste of it, unable to hold back from tearing into it like she hadn’t eaten in days, obviously not the case. He watched her for a moment before turning to his own meal. Despite the rocky start, she seemed easy to get along with, didn’t talk too much and wasn’t too quiet. He liked that she didn’t seem put off by his appearance. Hard to believe they hadn’t so much as left her a note, given that she couldn’t remember much, it was only natural that finding  _ anyone _ she didn’t recognize in the house was bound to be unsettling. They were expected to be back in a few days, and she’d already been shown around, he didn’t expect she’d want to leave for any reasons yet. He’d just come off a mission himself and was content to relax while he had the chance. 

 

“There’s a marathon on today. You are welcome to join me.” he offered. 

 

“Marathon?” she questioned.   
  


He nodded to the screen. “The show. It’ll be on for a few hours. If you wanted to watch.” 

 

It wasn’t particularly like she had anything else to do. She wasn’t confident she knew the way enough to go out by herself just yet, and while there was enough to do inside to keep busy, she found herself agreeing to sit with Genji to watch the marathon after all. She didn’t quite know what was happening, but it held her attention, it seemed a good way to pass the time. 

 

“Okay.” she said with a slight nod. “If you don’t mind.” 

 

“I don’t mind a great many things.” he said. “I would not have offered if I didn’t want to.” 

 

“Fair point…” she said.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t as boring as it felt like it should have been with Genji around to keep her busy. They’d started out with the marathon, and ended up watching other shows when it ended, each taking turns to comment on how ridiculous the premise seemed. Today, he brought her to what he said was one of his favorite places, something called an ‘arcade’. He explained to her that it was a place where they could play games, taking the time to explain each one. He caught her staring at her missing arm, glancing to a particular game that seemed to have her interest.

 

“Do you want to try it?” he asked. 

 

“There’s so many buttons...I think…” she trailed off. 

 

He was more than able to finish the statement where she wouldn’t. It was definitely a game for someone with two hands, something she would neither have nor be able to use properly for a few days. Snapping his fingers, he reached for her hand, nearly dragging her to the machines, all the buttons carrying words above them to show what they did. Ellie frowned, wondering if perhaps he didn’t get that she just wasn’t going to be able to play this one, no matter how much she might want to try. Genji let go of her hand, moving her to one side, standing next to her.

 

“We’ll play it together.” he said. 

 

He put the coins in the machine, pointing to the right side controls. “I will be your left hand.” 

 

Ellie mulled the statement over in her head. Something about that statement was trying to trigger something for her, and it took a lot of focus to keep up with the buttons  _ and _ try to figure it out. Genji’s fingers moved quickly, faster than she imagined was normal, and somehow impressive. A bell sounded that startled her, trying to find the source. 

 

“We have reached the second level. We get to keep playing.” he told her. 

 

“Does it always make that sound?” she asked. 

 

“Only if you win the round. If you lose, it makes a different one.” he said. 

 

Together, they made it through several more levels before her fingers were simply too slow to keep up with him, and they lost, and an almost disappointed sounded buzzer rang, and the words ‘Game Over’ flashed across the screen. 

 

“I’m so sorry…” she sighed. 

 

“It’s nothing to apologize for.” he said simply. “Do you want to play another game, or should we stop for lunch first?” 

 

She still couldn’t place the accent, but it hadn’t stopped it from being any less pleasant sounding to her. The question was harder to answer, she was having fun, but at the same time, she was getting a little bit hungry. Eventually, her stomach won out, and she was quick to offer another apology. 

 

“If you’re really sorry, then we’ll come back. When you get your arm.” he said. “There are a few that two can play here.” 

Ellie nodded eagerly, the promise of getting to come back, and an invitation to do something together felt like a special thing. She didn’t like feeling like a burden, and the ease with which he extended the offer felt less like he felt obligated, and more like he really wanted her to come with. He led the way out of the arcade, but they turned in the opposite direction of the house. 

 

“The cafeteria is closer. It means more people, so it will be noisy, but it’s much quicker than going back and having to wait for it.” he explained. 

 

Ellie nodded, following him quietly into the main compound. There was a short series of doors and hallways, and then, into a room filled with people from one end to the other. He gestured to an isolated table that appeared to be empty before they went to get their trays. A row of oddly dressed people in funny hats put food on the trays, and Genji held out something to a woman at the end, to which she nodded and they left for the table. He glanced up like he was poised to say something, but decided not to. A trio of shadows crossed the table, and she decided to keep her focus on the table.

 

“Hello, Ellie.” it was Doctor Ziegler’s cheerful voice. “Ah, good. I see that Genji is keeping you company.” 

 

She took a seat to her right, holding a medium-sized plastic container and a paper cup. Winston wasn’t far behind, taking a seat at the edge of the table, setting a jar and a banana out in front of him. Jack didn’t seem to want to sit, leaning against a pillar not far from her. He nodded a greeting to Genjii, who seemed slightly bothered by the sudden company, but said nothing about it. 

 

“We went to the arcade!” she said excitedly. 

 

“It’s good to see you getting out.” she replied.

 

Ellie glanced up at Jack, trying not to stare after their awkward first meeting, but she couldn’t get over how familiar he looked. She picked at the chips in the corner of her tray, kneading her brow gently. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jack asked, taking note of the act. 

 

_ “Are you alright, Lavellan?” a disembodied voice asked as the memory played. A hand fell to rest on her shoulder. “You’ve been at it all day. You need to rest.”  _

 

_ “I’ve only just begun.” she gasped.  _

 

_ “I understand how you feel...if you keep going you’re only going to hurt yourself, and we need you.” he sighed. “Come on. I’ll walk you back to your room.”  _

 

_ “I can managed on my own, I’m not helpless!” she snapped, bursting into tears, the intense feeling enough to break the dam that had held them back. “I’m sorry…” _

 

_ The man wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her down a long, elegantly decorated hallway with a throne that looked like a horned half-skull that belonged to a giant beast, gesturing to the door. The face was still a blur in her mind, but she made out a flash of blonde hair, and the solid, warm safety of being pulled into a tight hug.  _

 

_ “Don’t ever apologize for this...it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t control what happened.” he sighed. “Whatever happens, I’m here, you can lean on me if you need to.”  _

 

_ “I hate this…” she said with a grimace. “Everything hurts…”  _

 

_ “You’re alive. That’s good enough for me.” he said.  _

 

_ Growling low in her throat, she glared down at her legs. “I...don’t think I can manage.” _

 

_ The man bent, carefully lifting her, her arms around his neck for support. “Let me help you…”  _

 

_ “Thank you…” she mumbled.  _

 

_ The last thing she remembered as the memory faded was the feeling of falling, the sound of quick footsteps and something solid catching her before she hit the ground. _

  
  
  



	8. Migraine

Ellie awoke a few hours later, her hand strapped to the bed, wires and tubes  coming from seemingly everywhere. The far too white room was unfamiliar, and were it not for being unable to, she might have tried to get free. Angela was by the bed, monitoring something on a small, flat screen, a worried look on her face. Seeing that she was awake, she set it down, freeing her from the restraints so she could sit up and get comfortable. 

 

“Wh...what happened? I can’t remember…” she mumbled, her throat dry. 

 

Angela handed her a glass of water, turning to fetch the device, tapping on the screen a few times before she saw herself on the tv. 

 

“I apologize if this is uncomfortable, this  _ is _ a very secure building. I’ve been trying to answer that exact question, I’ve seen this footage more than a dozen times, and it doesn’t make any sense... _ any _ insight you can offer…” she trailed off. 

 

It was in the cafeteria, and everything appeared to be going normally. Shortly after she felt those first twinges in her head, something strange happened, her body jolted sharply, flinging her back off the bench, the front of her shirt spotted in blood. She hadn’t imagined it, somehow had caught her before she fell, Jack pushing off from the pillar and dashing over. Ellie wracked her brain trying to recall what happened to lead up to it, shaking her head when it started to drip back. 

 

“I...remembered something. I think...I think I was injured, but I was talking to someone...I was angry, I must have been doing something I shouldn’t. The man I saw had to carry me to bed...he called me…’Lavellan’. I don’t know if that helps at all…” she mumbled. 

 

“I see…” she said. Tapping the screen, she brought up her shifting energy patterns onto the screen, three separate recordings. “We can’t figure this out. You have  _ four _ energy patterns, most only have two. We’ve been able to rule out pregnancy with others’ results, and after watching the footage, Winston is certain it’s nothing like he thought.” Pointing to them in turn, she gestured to the lowest one. “This is you, so to speak. Whatever happened in there caused your own energy to dip down into critical levels, while this one, one of the two we can’t identify yet, spiked far higher than it should. I believe this one is tied to your magic.” 

 

Taking that as a cue, Ellie flexed her wrist, slowly forming tiny crystals of ice in her palm, observing the readings curiously. It seemed to satisfy her enough to confirm her theory. Dispelling the ice, she put her hand back down, at a loss for what happened. 

 

“If it were anyone else, I’d swear it was a seizure. The way this reads...I wonder if it _is_ a form of losing control…” she sighed. 

 

Her accent  _ was _ familiar, it reminded her of a woman she felt like she must have known, but as was becoming familiar, she couldn’t recall much about her, except the way she sounded. Ellie sighed, surely this meant they wouldn’t want her after all, and the reality was about to be that she was doomed to a future of uselessness. 

 

“Ah, your arm was finished a few hours ago. If your body can handle it, I’d like to proceed as intended.” she mentioned. “Beyond that, I’ve discussed it with the Commander, and  this mystery may be best solved by speeding your authorization to go to the training grounds. Inside, we can monitor your vitals in real time, we can see both what you’re doing and what’s going on inside of you at the same time. It might make figuring out these anomalies a touch easier.” 

 

“You...still want me?” she asked in disbelief. 

 

“Does that surprise you?” she laughed. “You have a leg up. You already completed a mission, even though it’s against protocol, you’ve proven you can handle it.” 

 

A blur zipped into the room, stopping right next to Angela, hands propped on her hips “You rang, Merc?” 

 

“I was going to ask if you would run some files over to the archives, but since you’re here…” she said. 

 

“Right, right.” she chuckled. “I know what you want.”  

 

Holding her hand out, Ellie shook it, clearly unsure who this even was. She gave a slight nod, her attention drawn to the glowing device sitting on her chest. The girl pointed to it with a grin. 

 

“Like it? Winston made it for me.” she said. “Keeps me here.” 

 

“Keeps you...in the building? Like you can’t leave?” Ellie asked. 

 

“Not quite...I had an accident, and...well, I sort of...skipped about in time. Couldn’t stay in one place for long, I’d just disappear sometimes for days or even weeks. When I could be here, it was like people could pass right through me. Winston made this so I could control it.” she said. 

 

“Does it help?” she wondered. 

 

“Sure does!” she chirped. “Plus, I can do this.” 

 

In the span of a blink, she was across the room, and then, in a flash, she was right back beside her. “Pretty wicked, right?” 

 

“That does seem pretty useful…” she admitted. 

 

“Winston told me we might be sort of similar, so I’m sure we’ll get along well.” Lena added. 

 

“Similar? I’m pretty sure I can’t do  _ that _ .” she laughed. 

 

“She means you run on similar wavelengths. You might not be able to manipulate time or space in the same way, but the energy does exhibit similar behavior.” Angela clarified. 

 

Before she had a chance to ask any other questions, the door burst open, Jesse rushing in moments ahead of Gabe, the look of panic on his face shifting to relief. “Y’alright, El?” 

 

Ellie smiled and nodded. “I’m feeling better now. But...weren’t you supposed to come back tomorrow?” 

 

Gabe jerked his head towards him. “We received word halfway through the mission, so we tried to hurry. Said he needed to see you were alright.” 

 

Lena made a face, smacking exaggerated kissing sounds in the air with a giggle. “Ooh, sounds like someone’s got a little crush!” 

 

“Hilarious. Don’cha have somewhere else you could be right now?” he snorted. 

 

“I do, but this is more interesting.” she said. 

 

“Beat it, kid.” Gabe growled. 

 

Lena gave a sigh, turning to face her again. “I’ll see you around, luv. Hope you get better quick, lookin’ forward to joining you in the training grounds.” 

 

In a flash, she was gone, no sign that she was ever there to begin with. “I won’t be alone?” 

 

Angela shook her head. “Well, the first time, we’d like you to be, just so we can try to sort this out. After that, it’s a lot of making sure you’re prepared for real time missions when your agent status is active.”  She swept her hair back slowly, grabbing up her paperwork and the small screen with a gentle smile. “Lena forgot to take these with her. I’ll be back soon.” 

 

She closed the door behind her, and Jesse took a seat by the bed. He reached for her hand, brushing her hair out of her face. “Jesus, El. We got the news, I thought you were dyin’.” 

 

“I’m fine now, you didn’t have to rush for my sake…” she said gently. 

 

“Much as he’d like to deny it, he was the one cleaning up, not me.” Jesse laughed. “But m’damn glad to see you.” 

 

“I guess the Commander caught me before I landed, it could have been worse…” she sighed. 

 

Gabe looked up when she said that. Jack was a decent man, but he had to wonder why he’d go out of his way. Usually, he was too busy to meet with trainees personally, and that he would both be in the same place as her  _ and _ close enough to help was somewhat unusual. He didn’t coddle anyone, and to him that said some part of him was actually curious about her in some way. “Has he dropped by?”

 

Ellie shrugged slightly. “I’m not sure. I only woke up not long ago, Dr. Ziegler showed me what happened, but I didn’t ask whether anyone else had been by…” 

 

Gabe nonchalantly leaned against the desk, sneaking a look at the visitor sign-in sheet. Genji had been by, no surprise there. He’d personally asked him to look out for her while they were away. Jack  _ had _ been by, not once but  _ twice _ . Now what would possess a man that deep in protocol to drop by and see someone he barely knew? Could just chalk it up to him wanting to make sure she was fine after, but he’d really only need to talk to Angela to find out. No need to come by personally.

 

“You got this, McCree?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah, why, what’s up?” he questioned. 

 

Gabe put his hand on the door, not yet opening it. “Nothing. Just have a little business to take care of. I’ll see you at home.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Originally, only Angela and Jack were planning to oversee her training, her to monitor her condition, and him to see where she was sitting as far as her abilities went. That plan went out the window first when Lena zipped in, Jesse showing up not long after, largely out of curiosity, he hadn’t really had a chance to see the sort of things she could do. Reyes arrived shortly after, exchanging serious stares with Jack, who quickly turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. Genji came into the now-crowded room with Winston. Angela pressed a button on a panel spread out in front of her, passing on only as much instruction as was needed.  

 

Ellie had been fitted with several devices to monitor absolutely everything from her heart rate and breathing to the raw strength of her capabilities and her internal energy output. She was more than ready, having been completely briefed the next morning. Late in the day now, she’d had plenty of time to prepare for it. A table with a variety of weapons was set nearby, just in case she needed something to fall back on. 

 

“This is designed to get more challenging as you can handle it, so keep going until you’re unable to keep up. Bear in mind this  _ does _ simulate injury, so it might hurt. If you feel like you need medical attention, I’ll come tend to it right away.” she said. Letting go of the button so she couldn’t hear, she added. “ _ I  _ didn’t want this to be capable of injury, but as usual, my concerns went ignored.” 

 

“Ang, the world isn’t as peaceful as you want it to be. We’re going to need every capable hand for what’s coming. We have no choice but to take the training seriously. Unless you’re saying you’d really prefer taking it easy in there and dealing with a rise in dead kids,  _ good _ kids that could have survived if they were properly trained.” Jack sighed. 

 

Angela frowned at that, shaking her head slowly. “No...I don’t want that…” 

 

Reyes put a finger to his lips to quiet them, gesturing to the window. The dummies floated out, and it looked like she was getting ready to do something. Bickering could wait for another time, when they weren’t supposed to be monitoring her. 

 

Ellie was at a loss at first, unsure if she was supposed to attack them or if this was some sort of precursor to what was supposed to happen. A shot rang out, and she rolled to the side to avoid getting hit, clearly realizing this was absolutely the start of it after all. With one arm and a handful of memories, perhaps it was familiar enough to her to kick her body into gear. She ducked and dove, slinging fireballs like it didn’t require much more than a thought and a half-second to aim. In a few moments, the dummies were shattered, and she gave a slight nod, rolling her shoulders and neck slowly. Double the amount this time, the first several rounds were really only different patterns and an increased amount. If she made it to the higher rounds, she’d find herself facing off against copies of other agents, but few made it that far the first time. 

 

Another shot whizzed past her, a sharp blast of air mimicking the sensation of getting grazed. She dashed and danced through the mechanical objects, changing suddenly from fire to lightning, audible crackling heard even from here. 

 

“Well well, our mystery girl has some good instincts.” Jack hummed thoughtfully. “Right there, she rolled with her shoulder. Some part of her must remember how to avoid the strain.”

 

Reyes followed her movements with his eyes, glancing to the monitor. The line responsible for her magic was ranking quite high. Stronger than her fragile constitution suggested. He’d bet just about anything she’d seen battle before, whether or not she remembered it. Angela gave a sigh of relief, shaking her head slightly. 

 

“So far so good, I’m not seeing any signs of strain, she’s not suffering for this. Slowing down some though, I see her breathing is getting a little unsteady, but her heart rate is still in an acceptable range.” she commented. 

 

Winston appeared to be the only one watching the smaller screen, a look at what she was seeing, and it was fortunate that he was. Ellie had managed to reach the agent simulation, not the first raw recruit to reach it, but it was rare to reach that far on the first try. There very own Ana Amari was the starter round, a means to prepare recruits to handle snipers. Ellie froze up at the worst time, the shot already barreling towards her. Ana was an accomplished shot, and the data had purposely been left outdated to make it more manageable, as opposed to having to square off against her at her very best. Moments before the impact, a glowing hole appeared at her back, and without a thought, she dove backwards into it. 

 

“Where’d she go?” Jesse asked, searching the field. “I don’t see her.” 

 

Lena squinted slightly, trying to focus just in case they missed something. “She’s gone…”

 

Winston pushed his glasses up a little higher. The feed was wracked with static, but he could make out flashes of her, though it was obvious she was somewhere else entirely. A grand castle at her back, before the feed cut out entirely. Angela made a strange sound in the back of her throat, the reading they’d guessed was connected to a sort of time/space capability was off the charts, and one that had spiked when she went down in the cafeteria was inching higher. 

 

“She might be in trouble…” she sighed. “I knew this was a terrible idea…I’ll go down and see if I can find her.” 

 

Jack raised his hand. “Wait. Give it a moment.” 

 

She shifted uneasily, her palms flattened against the console. She wasn’t prepared to argue with him, but to her, the best option was to call it off and get down there to search for her. Her readings began to normalize, but there was still no sign of her. Just when Angela was about to insist on calling and end to it, that same hole appeared across the field. Ellie dropped out, quickly raking her hand through her messy hair, puffing out a breath before she raised her hand a scant inch from the back of the simulated Ana’s head, firing a point blank blast of lightning, crashing the simulation entirely before she sunk to her knees. She’d reached her limits, and Jack gave her the approval to go tend to her. 

 

“Well? Satisfied?” Reyes asked. “Because I guarantee, if you don’t want her, I’ll be taking her.” 

 

Jesse stared between the two. They usually got along pretty well, but something must have happened. Probably nothing serious, but there was an obvious tension. Jack stared blankly at him, glancing back to the window, Angela scooping her up, her wings spreading to make crossing the grounds quicker, entering the med bay with her. 

 

“Not this time, Reyes. This one’s mine.” he said finally. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Ellie sat up in bed, eyeing the still-sore arm, slowly, awkwardly managing the barest movement in her fingers. It seemed like it took with little problem, and she was assured the recovery would take only days, but something about it felt strange. For just a moment, she thought she had it, how she lost it in the first place, but in the span of a blink, it was gone. Mercy had to leave for a conference shortly after the surgery, and in her place was an energetic man who seemed to have nothing but positivity and boundless cheer to spare. He was absent, on his way to pick her up something to eat. There was a knock on the door, and then it was open. 

 

“Feeling better, soldier?” Jack asked quietly. 

 

Snapped from her thoughts, she forced a small smile, her artificial fingers twitching slightly against the blanket draped over her. 

 

“It’s still a little tender, but I’m fine, sir.” she replied. 

 

Reyes’ private warnings echoed in his mind, and he smiled a little. No secret he wasn’t thrilled that he’d been passed over, but aside from this one thing they still got along for the most part. It had felt like it came out of the blue, but it was no less amusing anyway. 

 

_ ‘Stay away from her.’ he said.  _

 

_ ‘From who?” he asked, genuinely confused.  _

 

_ ‘Ellie. I couldn’t help but ask myself why you’d be hanging around her so much. Saw you visited her twice. You don’t visit anyone. So I’m telling you now. If it ain’t professional, stay away.” he told him.  _

 

_ ‘Is there a problem with me making sure potential agents are in good health?” he asked.  _

 

_ “You know damn well that isn’t you.” he muttered.  _

 

_ “So...assume for just a moment it is exactly like you think it is. Nevermind that you’re imagining this, Reyes. What are you going to do?” he wondered, chuckling to himself.  _

 

_ “Simple. I’ll kick your ass, Morrison. From here back to whatever shithole you crawled out of in Indiana.” he growled.  _

 

Never had anything made him want to do something he was warned not to than that. Jack approached the bed, setting down a vase of roses, noting her curious expression. He said nothing at first, draping two outfits across the back of a swivelling chair. He ignored the seat entirely, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

 

“Did you...bring those for me?” she wondered. 

 

“Of course. Thought they’d brighten up the room a bit. Do you like them?” he asked quietly. 

 

“They’re beautiful...I think...yes, I think I liked flowers before…” she said thoughtfully. 

 

“Good, good. I’m glad.” he said with a nod. Gesturing to the clothes, he continued. “I’ve brought your formal uniform and your field gear as well.” 

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate you taking the time to do that.” she said. 

 

“Jack.” he said. 

 

“Excuse me?” she wondered sheepishly. 

 

“Call me Jack.” he repeated. 

 

“Isn’t...isn’t that against protocol? I was told...I had to be careful how I address superiors.” she said. 

 

“Sure. But I’m in charge, and I say it’s fine.” he assured her. 

 

He was a lot different than she was warned. Not quite as strict or serious as she was led to believe. At least to her it seemed he was far kinder and more concerned. What little she could remember just seemed to reinforce the image she had of the man he reminded her of. Snippets of small conversations playing in her mind. 

 

_ “Excuse me, Commander? If I might --” she said.  _

 

_ “Cullen…” he told her.  _

 

_ “I’m...sorry?” she mumbled.  _

 

_ “Call me Cullen. At least here, you don’t need to be so formal…” he told her.  _

 

She still couldn’t place the whole of his appearance back in her mind, still just a mess of blonde hair and a kind smile. Her fingers explored the metal again, something to distract herself with, concerned about doing something she shouldn’t. Angela had said this would resist temperatures of up to two thousand degrees, and as low as four hundred below, plenty of range to accommodate her magic easily, something solid enough to resist crushing damage as well. More than enough to be completely functional to her. Her fingers managed a full curl this time. Jack held out his hands, raising his brows like he was asking permission without words. She held it out to him, the limb shaking a little as she did. 

 

“Dr. Ziegler says you should be able to feel at least a little with it. Somethin’ about sensory enhancement nodes in the fingers.” he said. 

 

He ran his fingers slowly over hers, lightly at first. “Can you feel that?” 

 

Ellie shook her head slightly. “No…”

 

Jack added a little more pressure to it, still a very gentle touch. “How about now?” 

 

She shook her head again, and this time, he slid his fingers between hers, squeezing gently. “Now?”

 

Ellie nodded slowly, her face flushing slightly. It felt strange to her, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the least. The door opened again, Jesse and Gabe walking in, the man from before rolling in with a small tray of food. He left quickly enough though, seeing the look Reyes shot at Jack, deciding it was best to come back later. 

“ _ Jack _ .” Reyes said, equal parts a greeting and a threat. 

 

“ _ Gabriel. _ ’ he replied. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

 

“Brought her uniforms. Just checking in on  _ my _ newest recruit.” he said, purposely emphasizing it. 

 

Oh, she was his alright. He was more than pleased to snatch her away. Nevermind that she might actually suit Blackwatch, even if she was a perfect fit, there was nothing more satisfying than taking her away from him when he thought there was something between them. Let him think it over, let him imagine what might be going on between them, and let him get pissed off if he wanted. It was unexpectedly more fun than he thought to defy him like this. No denying she was attractive, he’d have to be blind not to have noticed, but he had long since learned to detach himself from anything that wasn’t professional. So yeah, it was entertaining to screw with him a little bit. He let go of her hand, moving to leave, patting his shoulder on the way out. 

 

“Ellie’s  _ fine _ .” he said. 

 

He was primarily referring to the outcome of the surgery, but he purposely emphasized it, knowing he’d assume he meant something else entirely. He frowned when he left, his attention immediately settling on the vase. It was obvious now. The model soldier was intentionally being disobedient. He was testing him, seeing if he truly meant to act on his threat. Why? So he could go cry to the suits that he’d been assaulted? To hold it over him? Jesse had already taken his place, looking her over worriedly. 

 

“How are you feelin’?” he asked. 

 

“I’m alright. It hurts a bit, but I have a little movement and some feeling. I’d say that’s pretty great, actually…” she shrugged. 

 

“That’s good...I’m glad. Seems like you’ll be able to come home soon. You want me to stay here with you tonight? I don’t like the idea of you having to be alone in here…” he asked. 

 

Gabe eyed the door seriously, crossing his arms over his chest. “Great idea. We’ll stay here tonight. Mija, you like pizza, right?” 

 

Ellie gave an enthusiastic nod at that.

 

He reached down, ruffling her bangs up slightly. “Sounds like we have a plan then. We’ll stay here and order in later tonight.” 

 

She reached for his hand, trying to keep it in place on her head, staring up at him with a smile. “You remind me of my babae. It makes me happy.” 

 

“Babae?” he repeated. 

 

“Ahh...sorry, It means ‘father’” she said. 

 

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh at that, despite his complaints that he wasn’t raising kids, she’d just outright said he was like her father. His face went through a range of emotions, trying to process how he felt about that. Obvious confusion, to irritation, and eventually settling on a slight smile. 

 

“As long as that’s a good thing, I guess that’s good.” he relented. 

 

“It is. I don’t remember much about him now, but I remember he was a very good man, he took good care of me and I loved him very much, that I know for sure.” she said. 

 

He scratched his chin with a sigh. Well, there had to be worse things than playing surrogate dad to a kid like her. Even he had to admit, he had perhaps treated her a little more fatherly than he meant to. Even went out of his way to make sure Jack didn’t try anything on her. At least to him, Jesse seemed fairly taken with her too, but he wasn’t much higher ranking than she was, not yet anyway. He might not have even realized how he felt yet, but he knew if it came to it, she could tell him off without worry. Jack? He was top of the line here, wrapped in protocol, there wasn’t a whole lot she could do against him. He was a good man otherwise, not the type to use his position against her, but it still wasn’t a risk she needed to take. Trying to shake it out of his mind, he looked over the uniform. Formal, sure, probably nothing like she was used to wearing. The other was a black outfit, trimmed in gold and silver fabrics, a note pinned to it echoing the sentiment that it was effectively fireproof and would tolerate extreme cold. Looked like it was made to move in, form fitting but not restrictive. Underneath that was a second note, written in Jack’s tidy scribbles, an order to meet him on the grounds in three days. 

 

“So...Jack wants to put you to the test, hm?” he asked. 

 

“I’m...not sure?” she shrugged. 

 

“Says he wants to meet you in the training grounds on Friday.” he told her. 

 

“Oh…” she said, swallowing nervously. “I’m not sure...I think I might only disappoint him. I’m not very good right now…”

 

Reyes planned to be there. At least from a distance. He wasn’t sure what his intentions were, but whether he intended to push her far too hard, or whether it was something a little more surreptitious in nature, he didn’t intend to stay at home. He had to know that, otherwise he’d have just told her in person, or perhaps set her up with a line of communication like most agents and trainees got. He was trying to make it obvious, but to what end, he had no idea. 

 

“El, if you ain’t up for it, I’m sure he’ll call it off until you’re feelin’ better.” he assured her. 

 

“I...can handle it. I’ll find a way.” she sighed. 

 

_ “Find a way…” the man said.  _

 

_ “No promises, I’ll do my best. Think we both know how this ends. Just...get everyone to safety. I’ll provide enough of a distraction to keep him off you until you’re out of range.” she said.  _

 

_ “I...of course,.” he sighed.  _

 

_ “Your Worship?” another voice said. “Maker watch over you.”  _

 

What was that about? It made little sense, this time just a set of conversation she recalled, nothing else to go with it, no context to be found. Clearly, she intended to die to save someone else...but against who? Who was she saving? Why was she doing it? It filled her with a strange sort of nervousness that twisted her stomach and made her feel like she was staring down death in that moment. Compared to this feeling? Sparring with Jack, or...whatever he intended for her...seemed like it would be far less daunting. He was clearly stronger than she was, probably better than most if he was in charge, but that didn’t mean he meant to kill her, probably wouldn’t even let her get seriously injured, but it still had her curious. A warmth on her lap pulled her from her thoughts this time. Reyes had set the tray on her lap, nudging her shoulder. 

 

“Eat. You need it if you want to get better. Finish it all, and I’ll let you pick what we get on the pizza later.” he offered. 

 

“Can we get those little peppers on it too?” she asked. 

 

“Yep. Anything you like.” Jesse agreed. 


	11. Chapter 11

The day came far faster than she hoped, still unable to fully use her new arm. She had a bit more movement in it, but it was like her body wasn’t sure what to do with it. Jack sat on a bench just inside the grounds while he waited. He couldn’t see from this side of the glass, but he could guess very well that Reyes was probably watching. Good. If this was some sort of dominance issue, he sure as hell wasn’t planning to back down. Sure, it was mostly to get a feel for what she could do with an actual challenge, but it was also a way to get under his skin. 

 

“Any reason we’re here, boss?” Jesse asked. 

 

“Just making sure Jack doesn’t put her at risk for further injury.” He said with a shrug. 

 

He didn’t believe that for a moment, something was weird between him and the Strike Commander lately, and he had a feeling that she was barely part of the equation in this matter, but he wasn’t about to argue. He took a seat, fumbling for a match, lighting his cigar with a sigh. Jack was strict, but he wasn’t a bad guy, surely he wouldn’t push her any further than he thought she could handle. He really only stepped in when it came to trying to gauge a person up close. 

 

The door on the opposite finally opened, and Ellie walked out, nervously brushing her hands against her thighs, unsure what to make of the uniform. She assumed she was meant to wear it anyway, even though this was far from an officially sanctioned mission. For some reason it didn’t feel like anything she had ever worn, and to be honest, she’d completely forgotten to bring the boots, instead leaving her legs bound from knee to foot. That felt familiar, she recalled hating the restrictive feel of human footwear, felt much better to feel solid ground. 

 

Jack gave a slight nod. Good choice after all, it really suited her features, form fitting because of the range of movement she displayed previously. She needed something durable that allowed her to move as freely as needed. He removed his eyepiece for just a moment, fine tuning it a bit. She was fast, best not to miss anything. 

 

“You’re late.” he said. 

 

“I’m sorry, I got lost…” she admitted. 

 

“Well...I’ll let it go this time, but in the future, if I call on you, I expect you to be on time. Is that clear?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, sir.” she said. 

 

“What did I say?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Right, sorry!” she mumbled. “It’s very clear, Jack.” 

 

Gabe’s eyebrow raised at that. The man was waist deep in protocol, he barely called him by his first name anymore. Not even Ana was allowed to call him by name, and she was basically next in line if anything happened to him. Yet here he was letting, no, insisting a kid he barely knew call him by name. 

 

“That’s much better.” he laughed. “This is going to be a little different from the last time you were here. I don’t want you to hold back this time. No simulation, you’re going toe to toe with me. I won’t be holding back either. However, if you feel like you can’t push it any further, let me know.” 

 

“And if I push myself too far?” she asked. 

 

Jack propped his rifle over his shoulder, replacing his small visor. “Say ‘ladybug’” 

 

McCree palmed his face quietly, pushing himself to stand then. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but did he just give her a fuckin’ safe word for this fight? Shouldn’t we do something?” 

 

“Not just yet. No need to step in just yet. Probably just trying to put her on her guard. I admit it, I’m a little curious. Imagine if she can wipe that smug look off his face…” he chuckled darkly. 

 

With only a moment’s warning, he gave the signal to begin, bullets -- actual bullets -- whizzing past her, barely able to avoid getting shot directly. He really was serious about this then. She eyed a higher point of view, consciously tearing into the air, leaping into the rift she created. Jack rushed for cover, trying to get a visual on her the moment she came out, fully expecting her to go for the place he had been. She knelt down on the upper ledge, taking care to aim, tossing a fireball right next to him. He said not to hold back, but she wasn’t trying to kill him, after all. He hadn’t wronged her in a way that would merit such action. He moved too quickly, aiming at her again, following her easily no matter how she jumped and flipped. 

 

_ “You waste too much time.” a man said. A different voice than she was used to. “Learn to attack while you move.”  _

 

_ “I’m not that good. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m used to targets too dim to move.” she argued.  _

 

_ “Exactly. Change that. Hit me.” he said.  _

 

_ He kept moving, switching directions every time she thought she had a lock on his movements, but after what seemed like forever, she actually managed to graze him.  _

 

So that was it. He was too fast and too aware to catch off guard, unless she wanted to risk getting in close quarters, she’d have to keep moving, keep an eye on him and try to predict where he was going before he got there. She slung fire at him in the hopes of forcing him to back up to the wall, but every time he came close, he just switched up his patterns. Jack steadied his stance, firing off larger projectiles, something significantly more dangerous looking than bullets. Figuring she was safely out of the way, the explosion moments later blew her completely off her feet, sliding to a stop right at his feet. The rough ground left her skin feeling raw, and her cheek felt warm, like it was bleeding. Nothing she couldn’t handle. She looked up at him, deciding to take her chances. 

 

“You can give up at any time.” he reminded her. 

 

Her hands curled loosely around his ankles, dragging him off his feet. He fell back and she scrambled over him. Even with the new arm, she didn’t have the strength to keep him down long, but maybe she could make him tap out if he felt threatened enough. He pushed against her, trying to shove her off, but for as small as she was, she threw every ounce she had into keeping him there. Her fingers curled in his hair, and despite the situation, it was a gentle hold, felt surprisingly good. Right up until she jerked his head up, a ball of crackling energy forming in her palm, getting very close to his face. 

 

“Holy shit...she could actually beat him…” Jesse muttered in disbelief. 

 

“God, I hope she does. Maybe he’ll be a little more tolerable.” Reyes agreed with a grunt. 

 

The look in her eyes said she wasn’t going to do it, he decided. Yanking his arms free, he grabbed her hands, squeezing them together in one of his, rolling with her. Borrowing her method, he sat over her hips, reaching for his rifle. He couldn’t use magic, but if she was going to play dirty, he could do that too. He pressed it to her head, his finger completely off the trigger. He wasn’t planning to actually shoot her, but he was interested in seeing how she’d react. Far from being afraid, she stared up at him, that same look as before, like she was both seeing him and not. 

 

_ “You’re sure this is really what you want?” Cullen asked. “I need you to be sure.”  _

 

_ “Wouldn’t I just have left if I had changed my mind?” she wondered.  _

 

_ “You have a point there. Never did back down once you’ve made up your mind…” he laughed.  _

 

“You still with me, Ellie?” he asked, breaking through her thoughts. 

 

He was closer now, leaning down to check and make sure she was still conscious, probably. His eyes, they were...she couldn’t think of what it was that she was seeing in them, only that it was difficult to look away. 

 

_ “Lyrium…” _

 

She couldn’t frame the voice in her mind in any meaningful way, but it sounded right, they were like lyrium. Her fingers flexed, seemingly remembering that she wasn’t exactly in a place to let her guard down. The cold metal still pressed against her temple felt good in a strange way, unaware how overheated she had gotten until she felt the sweat dampening her hair and rolling down her neck. He smelled nice, she hadn’t consciously recalled noticing it before, but damn did he smell good…

 

“L...ladybug!” she said, trying to think clearly. 

 

Jack immediately got up, letting her go. He held a hand out to help her up, not missing the way she winced. Not much more than a few scrapes, but still, even he could fix that right up for her. He glanced up at the window, a thought crossing his mind just then. 

 

“Come here. Let me see how bad it is.” he said, waving her to follow. 

 

There was no hesitation, she followed willingly. A good soldier did as they were told, and clearly some part of her must have known that. He took a seat on the bench, pulling her down next to him, reassessing her condition. Yeah, nothing he couldn’t fix. He reached for a pouch on his belt, pulling something out of it, setting it down next to them. 

 

“It’s a biotic emitter. I’m no healer, but this works well enough.” he told her. 

 

It hummed quietly, and whatever it was doing felt nice. Somewhere between a nice stretch when you wake up and falling asleep by a window on a sunny day. He examined her hand, the scrapes already mending. Keenly aware that he could definitely feel eyes on him, he brought it to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to her palm, grinning almost proudly at the way she blushed. Such a simple thing made her light up like that? He wasn’t particularly proud of the things that crossed his mind, the curiosity of how she’d react to other things, but he was still alive, even he could eventually forgive a little interest. 

 

Reyes eyed the door, fully intent on going down to meet him, offer a friendly little reminder of their previous talk, but he stopped, noticing Jesse had already left. Interesting, worth watching a little longer. Jesse had reached the grounds proper, striding over to them, offering only a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

 

“You done here,  _ Commander? _ ” he asked venomously. “It’s getting late, Ellie could use some rest.” 

 

“It’s alright, Jesse.” she said with a slight smile. “I haven’t felt this good in a long time. I feel like...I’ve done this before. Fighting, I mean.” 

 

God, she didn’t even see what was going on here. Not a great idea to argue with him here, not around her. He instead held out his hand, and she took it, pausing to look at him, like she wasn’t sure if she could go yet or not. 

 

“Dismissed.” he said finally. “I’ll be in touch soon enough.” 

 

“Thank you very much, si--Jack.” she caught herself that time. 

 

Jesse led her out of the training grounds, waiting until the door closed behind him to sling an arm around her shoulders, stopping long enough to look her over. He had at the very least fixed the damage, but still, it felt like he took it too far. Jesse leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. 

 

“That tickled.” she observed with a giggle. 

 

“Oh? You ticklish, El?” he asked. 

 

Against his better judgment, he did it again, turning just enough for his sparsely filled in sideburns to brush against her skin, and she erupted in a fit of giggles, squirming. He stopped eventually, when he noticed she was shaking all over. 

 

“Man...just when I thought ya couldn’t surprise me anymore…” he sighed. 

 

“I’m sure I’m full of them. I’ll let you know if I ever remember what they are.” she snickered. 

 

“Can’t wait to find out.” he said. “Anyway, let’s get you home. Could probably use something to eat, right?” 

 

She lifted a bit of her hair with a frustrated sigh. “Bath first…I feel gross.” 

 

“No problem. Genji’s s’posed to cook tonight anyway, so maybe it’ll be ready when ya get out.” he suggested. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“What is this?” Ellie asked, brows furrowed in confusion at the devices left in front of her. “I’m not sure I understand these…”

 

Jesse held up the smallest piece, holding it out like he was waiting for permission. When Ellie nodded, he carefully swept her hair back behind her ear, pressing it into place. 

 

“Just goes like this. These are standard issue. By default it’s switched to proximity, with a small range. Like...if I was in the other room, and you needed something, I’d be able to hear it. When we’re on a mission, it switches to all members of your team, and of course the higher ups can connect to yours at any time if they need to reach you for some reason.” he explained. 

 

“And...this one?” she asked curiously. 

 

“This is just to check messages.” he said. He rummaged through a drawer near his bed, holding his own up. “I rarely ever check mine, but sometimes it’s worth checking. If it makes a loud sound and won’t shut up? Means there’s trouble and we need to keep our guard up. There’s a chance of being sent out without warning if anything happens.”

 

Jesse tossed it back in the drawer, pushing it closed. Ellie removed the minute earpiece, looking it over curiously. This much, for whatever reason, had brought back something seemingly insignificant, but it was meaningful to her, if only because it was easy to recall. 

 

“So...this must function like a sending crystal. With the right magic, you can talk to anyone, anywhere. I never had need of them, so I didn’t have any. Interesting things though.” she murmured. 

 

His hand hesitated in the space just inches from her before he closed the gap, cupping her cheek. He studied her in silence, watching the way her eyes flickered curiously before settling on his. She wasn’t quite sure, either what he was doing, or what she thought of it perhaps, but something about it made her look like it was something entirely new to her. 

 

“You really can’t be from here, can you?” he asked quietly. “Always feels like we’re on the same page in different books. I like a good mystery much as the next man, but I gotta say, the more you tell me, the less I understand, and the more I want to unravel all those little mysteries. That sounded better in my head.” 

 

_ “That sounded much better in my head…” he sighed.  _

 

_ “I find it charming.” she giggled. _

 

_ “Well, I’m glad you do” he mumbled. “I just have to wonder what more there is to you. I thought after all this time, surely I’d discovered all I needed to know about you. Yet...I feel like I want to know everything. I’ve never been this curious before. Why can’t I think of anything but you? Maker’s breath, I wake up terrified I’ve dreamt you, that none of this could possibly be real.”  _

 

_ “I can assure you I’m no figment of your imagination. I’m right here, and I have no intention of going anywhere. This place needs me...you need me...no...that’s not true. You managed so easily before I arrived, it’s foolish to believe you need me now.” she said.  _

 

_ “I do. Without you...who knows where I’d be. Probably still tethered to the lyrium...who knows, maybe I’d even be dead. I need you more than I think I’ve ever needed anyone Arli.” he sighed.  _

 

_ “Arli?” she asked with a quiet chuckle. “That’s new.”  _

 

_ “Is it...it’s nothing bad, right? I’m sorry, I’m not very good at these things. Arlanan is...it feels gloomy. That isn’t you, so I thought maybe if I...I don’t know. If you don’t like it…” he murmured.  _

 

_ “It is a gloomy name.” she admitted. “I never cared for it, to be honest. Arli...I like it. It’s difficult to shorten some names. It...it’s mine. Something I can keep all for myself. Something you gave me. It’s precious to me.”  _

 

_ “I’ll never get used to that. I can’t imagine living that way. To have so little that a simple pet name means so much...I’m sorry.” he told her.  _

 

_ “No. You shouldn’t be. It was a poor life, but I would not have traded it for anything. And why should I? If not for that, I may never have met you...or...perhaps I might have, but under poorer circumstances. Who knows? I am an apostate. Perhaps you’d have been the one to drag me kicking and screaming from my clan to some horrible little tower…” she considered.  _

 

_ “I like to think I couldn’t have done it. Not to you…” he said. “But who knows...maybe it would have gone that way. I don’t want to think about that.” _

 

“Ellie? Did I lose you there?” Jesse asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh...I’m sorry…” she murmured apologetically. 

 

“Did you...remember something?” he asked seriously. 

 

“I...think so. It’s the same man again...he called me Arli...I think my name was Arlanan. Or maybe it was just a code of some sort...I’m not sure...Whatever it was, I didn’t like it.”

 

“Arli, huh? Kinda close to Ellie. S’pose if you’re not keen on it, maybe it’ll just get noted in your records, and they can just keep using this one.” he suggested. Frowning, he looked at her hands, the mechanical one jerking shakily like it was mirroring her organic one. “You okay?” 

 

She stared at them for a few moments, biting her lip. “Remembering things like that...it’s frustrating, it scares me a little...I don’t have any answers, and worse, I don’t even know if I can trust the things I see. What if it’s not even real, and I’m just making up things because I want to remember so badly?” 

 

He had no idea why the offer slipped out the way it did, but he decided to stand behind it, whatever her answer. “Hey, if you’re worried, I...could stay here with you tonight. Nothing funny, promise. Just...worried about you, is all.”

 

Ellie lent it only a little thought before she found herself moving over. It seemed like something that might once have made her pause a little more, but it almost felt like something welcome and natural. Jesse stood up, kicking his boots off to the corner, buying himself a little longer to try and figure out the best way to go about it. After a few moments, he went for it, spreading out in the space next to her. It caught him a little off guard when she moved, laying her head on his shoulder. He curled his arm around her, fingers tracing the warm, soft bits of her skin before he reached the cold metal, his hand going back up to smooth over her hair, something she seemed to enjoy, her eyes closing into pleased little crescents, a soft sigh plenty indication that she was already beginning to relax. They’d spent a fair bit of time together since her arrival, and maybe it was to be expected that she looked to him for guidance, even if she didn’t say a word about it. He was probably the most familiar thing to her here. 

 

“That better?” he asked quietly. 

 

Ellie nodded slowly, fighting a losing battle between trying to stitch together the little fragments of memories against a slow wave of exhaustion spreading over her. Something about him was familiar, made her feel safe, like at least here, she’d be just fine, nothing could hurt her here. 

 

“Mhm...I...will you stay?” she wondered. “It’s okay if you mean to slip away when I fall asleep, I’m just curious…” 

 

“I’ll stay if that’s what you want.” he shrugged. “Up tp you.”

 

“Please?” she murmured. 

 

“Alright.” he said. 

 

Gabe might have a fit, now that he thought about it. Then again, it wasn’t exactly like he was doing anything besides trying to take care of her like he had told him to. His personal thoughts on the matter had nothing to do with it. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. 


End file.
